Pain for not having you
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: "You what?" "I want to break up." Please read I work really hard on it. Oh and review!


**I made this when I was looking on the internet, I found something that interested me and this popped into my brain. Hope you guys like and PLEASE review it would really help my self esteem.**

Friday after school

"Y-you what," whispered Sam.

"I want to break-up," said Simon.

"Why?"

"Because I've met someone else." and right at that moment another girl came up close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine! But Simon you will regret the day you ever did this, and believe me when I say you'll regret it!" Sam ran away from Simon. So many emotions was mixed in her. Anger at Simon for wanting another girl. Hurt from her stupidity that made her think that she and Simon would be together forever. Regret for yelling at Simon instead telling him that she was happy he met someone else. Sadness from losing the best person in the world.

She ran into her room and slammed her door before her sister, Ally, could ask anything, they were left alone tonight and she didn't want to talk to her. When she got into her room she looked around. Everywhere there where pictures of _him._ Her emotion of anger took over the rest of emotions. She took the pictures and smashed them against her wood floor and the science projects they made. All that was left of him (well that was whole) was the necklace around her neck.

The necklace had a glass charm shape of a heart. She ripped it off her neck and glowered at it.

"So much for true love," she mumbled angrily and then she it to the floor. It smashed into a million pieces and scattered all over the already messed up floor. Finally her knees gave and she fell to the floor crying. Sadness and hurt had taken over her other emotions.

Sam didn't hear or feel anything for about an hour, just numbness. Turns or Ally had seen the room and picked up all the glass what what not that was all over the room. She led Sam downstairs and set her on the couch.

"What happened," asked Ally.

"Simon broke up with me for another girl," Sam replied back with no emotion in her voice. It looked like Ally was about to explode and yell but the doorbell rang. Ally got up and answered.

"Hey Ally," said Alvin when the door opened "Ready to go?"

"I don't think I can," she said while looking at Sam on the couch just staring off into space.

"Why not?" Ally pushed Alvin outside so she could explain without Sam hearing.

"Because Simon just broke up with Sam and I don't think I could leave her alone."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's not the case. She didn't handle it so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when she came home she ran up to her room. I thought she was excited about something about school or whatever, but I heard a bunch of loud crashes and screams and when I went up there stuff was smashed, stuff to do with Simon."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she feels shattered or something because when she talks there's no emotion and there's no expression in her face, just blank."

"Well then I'll stay here with you, help Sam get better."

"Thanks you're the best."

Monday during lunch

Sam was getting better bit by bit, by Monday she was singing which was the good part, the bad part was they're all depressing and sad songs, but Ally and Alvin were during the best they could.

When Saidy came home that night they (Alvin and Ally) told her what happened with Sam, so Saidy got her a therapist just in case, and the others (well besides Simon) have been doing all they could do to help make Sam feel better.

"Hey guys," said Simon while sitting down with his girlfriend and joined the others. Ally looked at her in disgust, she was on the cheer leading squad with Ally, but Ally quit because of her. Her name was Gilly. She had straight blond hair, brown eyes and wasn't short but not average height.

"I think I lost my appetite," said Sam while getting up. She threw her food away and ran out of the doors. Ally got up ready to run after her but Alvin sat her down and went instead.

Alvin found Sam sitting in a corner by their lockers. He sat down next to her. She wasn't crying or raging mad, she just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"Sam are you alright," asked Alvin, Sam shook her heard no and said her voice quavering a bit "Alvin, who do you turn to when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?" Alvin was lost for words, he stared at his best friend who now had silent tears rolling down her face. The girl who was unbreakable, broke. The girl who seemed so strong, crumbled. The girl who laughed it off, cried, and the girl who never stopped trying, gave up. Finally Alvin knew what to say. He put his arm around her and gave her his words of encouragement "Don't worry, he'll miss you. You were the best thing that happened to him and he blew it. Don't let him make you think for one second that it was your fault. It's not. He screwed up, and you did absolutely nothing wrong. You gave him your heart an you trusted him to keep it and protect it, but he couldn't. And honestly, he's not mature enough. He's not smart enough. If he was smart, he would've cared for you with every fiber of his being and been with every spare second he had. But he didn't, and now he's gone. But don't you cry. Don't call him and tell him you miss him. Don't IM him, don't message him, don't comment him, don't talk to him in the hallways. Just pretend you don't care. And don't be surprised if he comes crawling back saying he made a mistake. And if you go, go with him. But make him work for you. Don't be his doormat. Make him come back everyday until you trust him enough. If he doesn't come back after a couple of tries, let him go. But if he comes back everyday, then he's worth it. Trust me. He'd be worth it."

"Where did you learn that, Alvin," asked Sam

"I don't know know it just came off the top of my head," he replied with his trademark smirk. She laughed and wiped the rest of the tears away. Soon the bell rang for seventh period to start.

"Well come on Sam," said Alvin while standing up "Since we have gym together you get to be the luckiest person in the world because that means I get to walk you to class."

"You're so weird," she replied while he helped her up "And don't remind me, I hate gym!" And they walked to class.

After school

Ally was walking home from going to the mall, when she was passing the park she saw Simon sitting on a bench crying. Ally _really _hoped it was because Gilly (yuck) broke his heart, just like he did with Sam. She walked aver to him and stared at him before saying "Gilly broke up with you, didn't she?" He nodded, his face in his hands.

"I shouldn't have never broke up with Sam," he mumbled. At first Ally didn't know what to say then, she felt kinda mad at Simon because he was sitting here wallowing in his pain, but what he didn't know that there was someone else that had much more pain then him.

"You're sad," started Ally, Simon's head snapped up from his hands like he was surprised that she was still here "Because you can't have Sam, but what you don't realize that there is somebody else who hides much deeper pain for not having you." Then she walked away.

The End

**Yep I hope you guys like it! I did my best on it. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Chipettes. Please review you'd make me like the happiest person it the world! Oh and should I make a sequel? tell me, I'll have a poll up for it.**


End file.
